Sheik and Zelda
Sheik and Zelda are from the Nintendo 64 game The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. They also started appearing in the fighting game Super Smash Brothers Melee and Super Smash Brothers Brawl, which has helped to define Sheik's fighting abilities as very much like a ninja's. Paused has played the character since June 23, 2008. Background When the Gerudo king, Ganondorf, begins alliances with the King of Hyrule, the ten-year old princess immediately senses that he has other plans for her father and country in mind. When she tries to tell the adults of her visions of what the desert man will bring, only her nurse maid Impa listens. When a young Kokori child sneaks into her garden, Zelda knows that he the boy from her vision that will help save Hyrule. In her over-ambition to save her country, she sets the boy on a journey to recover three keys to the Temple of Time with which and her own key, they would go to the Sacred Realm and prevent Ganondorf from entering and taking the Triforce as his own. By the time Link gathers the keys, Ganondorf has already started his attack and Impa quickly removes Zelda from the Castle Town, the evil man close behind. Zelda tosses her key, the Ocarina of Time that has been passed down through the royal family, to Link so that he may continue with their plan to save Hyrule. Fate had other plans, and the two would have seven years to wait to accomplish this seemingly simple goal. During the seven years that Link is slumbering in the Temple of Time, Zelda took on the guise of a Sheikah boy and learns combat skills from Impa, one of the last of the Sheikah, a race dedicated to the royal family. Zelda takes a proactive role behind the scenes in securing the safety of her sages and paving the way for Link’s success, staying in her country throughout its time of darkness. As Sheik, he would have faced many battles with Ganondorf’s minions, losing allies along the way while remaining one step ahead of the King of Evil the whole time. After Link awakes and has attained the power of the six sages, Sheik finally reveals himself as the princess and the leader of the sages. After giving him the finally weapon to defeat Ganondorf with, the Light Arrows, she is taken prisoner by the man to await rescue. Towards the end of Link’s epic battle, a freed Zelda holds a monstrous Ganon in place for Link to stab him in the head. She then commands the sages to invoke magical pleas to the deities to seal him. With the battle said and done and Link and Zelda in the clouds for some reason, she thanks him. In a Time Paradox creating move, she sends Link back to seven years ago, perhaps guilty for having taken seven years of his life and trying to make it up to him. Even in with victory fresh, Zelda knows it is only temporary, but goes on to rebuild and rule Hyrule in a time of peace and prosperity. During the time of rebuilding, Zelda would transform into Sheik to directly help in the process. On a visit to the Temple of Time to pay her respects to the Hero of Time, she was sucked into a strange place once inside the inner chamber. Involvement Sheik was found unconscious by Mouse on one of the stain-glass platforms prevalent in the Kingdom Hearts world surrounded by pink crystals. The platform bore the images of the sheikah and the princess, as well as the other sages. Mouse fought off a large heartless using the crystals and took her to Twilight Town where he was entered in a Struggle tournament. When Sheik woke up, she punched out Mouse and ran off. At the same time, nobodies became active in the area. Things came to a up in the train station, where a large nobody was attacking people. Sheik fought alongside Mouse and his gang. Afterward, Mouse gave her a riftmaker and sent her to the Moon. Once on the Moon, she started taking part in the coliseum in hopes of finding some people who could help her back to Hyrule. During one match, she had a fateful encounter with Eliwood. After he realized that Sheik was a woman by how she reacted to when he sliced off part of her emblem around chest level, he pursued her to apologized and offered a favor. She took a rain check. Her next fateful match was versus four, multicolored Link children. They didn't recognize her, so she preceded with their spar, during which she knocked most of them out. Taking them to the courtyard of the Tower, she showed Violet and Red her Triforce mark on her hand. Moments later, Ganondorf busted out of a wall to kill them all. Another child Link showed up, talking like a prideful knight. The mark on this Link was dieing out and he gave his life to allow them to escape. Before leaving the scene, Sheik her this Link refer to her as the princess and thought that this Link was the one who she had sent back in time. Sheik and the Links split up for safety. She called upon Eliwood to make good on his favor and tasks him with watching over the Links. He brings the Links back to her for a visit and she gives them little notebooks to use for communicating with others. The visit strengthens her resolves that she needs to see after their safety. To this end, she found the Happy Mask Salesman and set him up to spy on large market purchases that could be a clue to marching armies. Later, Ganondorf catches Sheik running on top of the warehouses. He manages to bring her down and hold her still with shadow hands. He explains to her that he has changed and wants to help rebuild Hyrule. Sheik of course doesn't believe him, but he let's her go anyways, telling her that he needs her to get back to Hyrule. A day later, Sheik scaled the Tower of Twilight and met Eliwood at the top. Beginning to see him as a friend, she confides in him the conflict about going back home to fill her obligation, but the risk of leading Ganondorf back. He advised her to go back. She gives him one of the masks she had received from the Salesman that would allow them to communicate with each other. Using the library in the Wing of Daybreak, Sheik found a book filled with legends from Hyrule. One of the legends told of young link finding Termina. Putting two and two together, Sheik set off for Termina. Once at the clocktower in Termina, she uses her power as the Sage of Time to watch the memories of an Owl Statue to find Link and how he had entered this world. Taking the same route, Sheik found her way back to Hyrule. Before going back to the castle, she decided to go visit Ruto and found the land to be much changed from the Multiverse with a strange faction moving in through the different clans. She went to the Temple of Time before returning to the castle, and wept at on the hilt of the Master Sword for the fallen Link. The door of the Temple opened and Eliwood was there. It became evident that Hyrule was linked up with the Multiverse, meaning that Ganondorf would soon be on his vile way. Needing Eliwood to look after the Links and not wanting him to witness the upcoming wedding, she forbid him from the castle grounds and coldly left him in the temple. Finally, Sheik returned to the castle in no better spirits than when she left. Returning to her role as Zelda, she prepared for her wedding to the Prince of Holodrum, a union made solely to help rebuild the war torn Hyrule. Just before the wedding, Eliwood sneaked into the castle to advise the princess against marrying without love. Talking through the door as Sheik, she managed to scare him off, but not before he left a bottle of Lon Lon Milk for the princess after hearing that she liked it. Feeling very conflicted about the wedding, she went through with it anyways believing that too much was at stake to cancel it. Darunia walked her down the aisle in place of her father. As they took their places for the ceremony, creatures not seen since one year prior during the Banishing Wars surrounded the castle. As expected, Ganondorf appeared, but unexpectedly, he called upon a creed from the late King for the princess's hand in marriage. Zelda may have opposed the idea until Ganondorf showed her the purple cap of Violet. Eliwood revealed himself to oppose Ganondorf. With one of many of the Links taken prisoner, Zelda no longer trusted Eliwood and conceded to the marriage to protect her people. The new King of Hyrule took full advantage of the title that very night. The next morning, Ganondorf held a breakfast with all of his generals and the Sages, with exception of Saria. An impostor Link was revealed and was taken home by Ruto. The highlight of the meal was the news that Violet had been freed, Eliwood living up his word after all. Zelda spent the following months being the tool to easing in Ganondorf's rule, forced to lie to her people and exchange her pink dress for a dark blue one. Having made prior arrangements with Eliwood through the masks, she would visit the Temple of Time and leave an enchanted flower with messages to keep Eliwood in the know about events. During one of these trips, Ganondorf accompanied her. They found a crowd of people there, as well as the Master Sword missing and the window depicting Ganondorf broken. Ganondorf took her Ocarina of Time and broke it to prevent anyone else from entering the chamber. She left to go back to the castle, finding out later what his method of crowd control was. The Master Sword resurfaced in the hands of Eliwood during a massive battle when the dread devil Mephistopheles came looking to kill Ganondorf again. The devil was beaten back and Eliwood, Marcus, and Sparrow joined the Queen and her husband for a very tense dinner. Sparrow left afterwards, but Eliwood stayed the night. Zelda encountered Eliwood in the hallway on her way back to her room where they briefly spoke, leaving further conversation for when they were back in their rooms and using the communication masks. Zelda had already preplanned an escape for Eliwood and Marcus, knowing that her husband would have them killed, but was wrong about his timing. Escaping Ganondorf's forces, they made it to the opening of a secret passage that was hidden behind the throne. Zelda summoned her Triforce of Wisdom to buy time for Eliwood and Marcus to escape. Zelda shattered her Triforce piece and fell into a coma. Strategy Sheik uses Melee and Ranged attacks. She has an ability to help her dodge incoming attacks. Zelda has offensive and defensive Spell and Ranged attacks. Her light arrow attack is super effective against evil characters Quotes Trivia * Zelda is married to Ganondorf. * Sheik is female, despite looking like a male. See also * Eliwood * Ganondorf External links * Stats * Zelda on Wikipedia * Zelda on the Zeldapedia * Sheik on the Zeldapedia Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters